pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Risewood
Sunny Risewood is Buford Van Stomm's cousin, and Baljeet Rai's girlfriend. She is kind, funny, and she has her own style. She is more indapendent then Isabella, and leads the rival to the Fireside girls (The Guide Girls) with many more patches. Despite the rivalry, Isabella and Sunny are best friends. History: Sunny is a 12 year old girl who lived in Aylesford, Britain her whole life. Sunny was very good friends with Ferb, and while she was young she would send letters to her beloved cousin Buford. Sunny's father (Jacob Risewood) worked as a waitor in Aylesford. Sunny's mother (Brittany Van Stomm) fell in love with Sunny's father and they had a baby girl, who they named after the time she was born - Sunset. She moved to Danville upon her mother and father's marriage. They had Sunny while unmarried. Relationships: Buford Van Stomm Considering these two have no siblings, Buford and Sunny are like brother and sister, Buford is very nice to everyone when Sunny's around, and it is shown that the letters they sent to each other seemed to tie them together. When Sunny was framed for attempted murder, kidnapping and breaking and entering (these things her evil counterpart did) Buford was the only one who knew the truth because Sunny and Buford share a bedroom. Buford was up all night, and saw someone ELSE break into Isabella's, kindap Phineas and try to murder Ferb. Buford leads the troop after the jail breakout to prove Sunny is innocent. Baljeet Rai Baljeet and Sunny love each other dearly. Baljeet cares about Sunny, and not just because she makes Buford be nice, because she is smart. Baljeet goes down with her when Sunny is framed and is the brains of the operation to find Sunny's clone Sunrise. Ferb Fletcher Ferb and Sunny were dear friends in England. Sunny would go to Ferb's every day while her father was working overtime. When they were 3, Sunny's father lost his job, so they stayed in Aylesford to find a job. She values Ferb as a childhood friend, but she doesn't love him. Phineas Flynn Sunny values Phineas as a best friend along with Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb. Phineas and Sunny both have creative minds, and Sunny sometimes helps think of their projects. Besides this, very little is known Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Though being from diffrent troops of some branch of Fireside Girls, Sunny and Isabella are the best of friends. The Guide Girls and the Fireside Girls work together on many ocassions. Isabella only turns her back on Sunny once, and that leads to disaster Looks: Sunny is blonde with blue eyes. Her hair and eye color come from her dad; her mom looks like Biffany Van Stomm Appearances: Sunrise and Sunset Sunny is zapped with Doof's oppoziteinator and an evil copy of her is doing evil things and sends Buford, Baljeet, and the REAL Sunny to jail. Then they go all around the world trying to prove Sunny's innocence. Gallery: morgystorysunny.jpg|The REAL Sunny morgy'sstorysunrise.jpg|Sunny's evil counterpart Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:British Characters Category:Suspected Mary Sues Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Troop Leaders